Death note for Sakura chan
by NaruSaku lover qwe
Summary: Naruto is going to save sasuke but sakura start to feel love to naruto but what happened when Naruto not come back and only thing that he left is a letler


Death note

this is my first fanfiction Im not a English men so sorry for my English

this is narusaku story . Normal talk :hi men .Thinking : _hi men_

so enjoy

part 1

Four great shinobi war ended naruto kill madara and sasuke doesn't come to the village and Naruto now want to go find him .You want to go alone ? Sakura was yealing at Naruto . Yea I want to you know how strong sasuke is I dont want to annyone to get kiled. This war has to much death I dont want more death between my friends . Sakura dont know what to say . Naruto you know what I tell you that day in snow you dont need to bring Sasuke back to me annymore . No Sakura chan this was a promise of lifetime and you and I know that you still love sasuke . Sakura don't know what to say . _Naruto I don't think I love Sasuke annymore_. Im going back to my home I need to sleep . Okay Naruto see you later . Se you Sakura chan

Naruto was walking home : _Sakura chan I love but I don't deserve your love ._

Next day : Naruto woke up today he go find Sasuke and bring him back to the village and than say to Sakura chan that he lover her. _Aaaa I have a idea if i don't come back she must know it !_

He found a letter and start writing .

At the main gate : Sakura Shikamaru Rock Lee and Kakashi was there waiting for Naruto .

Hey everyone what are you doing here ? We came to say good luck Naruto. Sakura was trying to smile. Yea thank you .Try to not get Troublesome say Shikamaru _I hope that he will come back._

Hey naruto kun we must figth when you come back !Yea we will Lee. Naruto be carefull Sasuke is not same annymore . Yea i will Kakashi sensei . Naruto please be carefull say sakura and hug him Naruto was a blushing Yea dont be afraid but I have someting for you .He give her a letter open him if I dont come back .With that words Sakura start crying No you must come back ! _because I love you Naruto …._ Don't be afraid I will not die before i become hokage ! Then Naruto start wallking

Sakura was staring at him even when he get from her eyes .

You love him rigth ?Skikamaru ask her . Yea I do .You must tell him that .Yea I know but he will not love me !why ?ask Shikamaru WHY!? Because I never threat him nice . You are so dumb Sakura !What you lazy bitch !? He love you more than anything !And how you know that Shikamaru ?Because he told me that ! What ?

Flasback: Hey Naruto can I ask you a guestion ? Yea sure Shikamaru what you need ? Are you in love with Sakura rigth ? Yea I do … Why you don't ask her for a date or someting ? I don't deserve her love . Why are you thinking that Naruto ?Im a demon a Baka and I don't even keep a promise to her . Yea I see But you definetly must try to ask her ! Yea I now Shikamaru . Can i have another question ?Yea . Why you so hard want to safe a Sasuke ?And don't tell me that friend think !Okay men but you are so anoying Shikamaru .I want to make her happy if she don't want to be with me that I want to bring her love back . Why you love her so much ? You even want to make her happy even if that mean you will not be a happy .Yea I want it and why I love Sakura chan so much ! Because she is beautiful her pink hair her thinking how she call me a baka :) and more Ino is making a fun for her forehead but I think that is very beautiful.

End of Flashback :Sakura was staring at Shikamaru and she start crying …...

Next day : Sakura was not sleeping all nigth . All nigth she was crying and thinking about Naruto

 _When you come back we will go to date and I will tell him that I love him_ . Sakura was staring at at the letter I hope that I never must open it !She say to her self ..

Next week :Tsunade office : Shishou are there some new news about naruto ? No Sakura Im sorry

You dont need to be a sorry sensei .

At Sakuras home : Why aren't youcome back yet Naruto !

Next week : Sakura was walking streets of konoha and thinking _Naruto please come back soon I can't be without you_ Sakura Haruno ? Anbu black ops was staring at Sakura .Yea Im Sakura Haruno Godaime sama Is calling you .

Tsunade office :Why are you calling Shishou ? Please everyone go away Sakura you stay here !

Everyone walk away from office . Sakura was a little bit of affraid . Tsunade without a word place at the table a blody headband. Sakura was without a words it was a Narutos headband . Sakura Start crying realy heavy Tsunade hug her and say to her :you can let it out Sakura was crying ! This can be a true naruto will come back in one piece like he always does No this can't be happening ! I never said to him that I love him with all my heart ! Why Shishou !?Why?! ! Ill mis him to he was a hell shinobi all villiage will mis him ...I can only hope that he wound a peace elsewhere ..

 _Why now when I realised that I love him now he …. No Naruto you can't do that to me !_

Few weeks later : Naruto funeral : All the shinobi were there everyone were crying and everyone planed to revenge at Sasuke ! Sakura stand closet to his grave and she place a his headband to his tombstone After the funeral everyone go away only Sakura was there with Jiraiya sensei He was for me like a son my dearest son ! Who will now call me a Ero senin and what about you Sakura ? Can I ask you a guestion Jiraiya sensei ?Yea sure . Were Naruto tallking about me when you were at that training trip ?Hmmm all the time !He never stop tallking about you Sakura „chan" !

This was a first time she smile after a few weeks ! Thank you Jiraiya..no I mean Ero senin !:) And now was smiling Jiraiya Thank you Sakura I must go ..Okay se you later .And Sakura .. What Ero senin ? You was a love of his life but you now this rigth ..Yea I know that . Okay I must go farewell you may never see me again without him I will avoid konoha as much as possible So farewell .Farewell Jira...no I mean Ero senin !

After one day :Sakura was thinking: _the next few weeks were harsh ...sun was gone for me …and for everyone who he has touched …_ I must go to his grave !

At Narutos grave : Why Im here Naruto I want to read a note you gave me I think now it the rigth time .

For Sakura chan

Aaa I don't know what to wright so...I yust want to say if I don't come back please do not try to také a revenge on Sasuke I want for you to life a life of fullest found a husband and make a lot of childrens . Only thing that i want was to become a hokage and I want to be your husband and have a childrens with you Mis Sakura Uzumaki very love isn't :)I love you more than annything I hope you will be happy but I want to say to you I never be happy without you my love. And if I bring back Sasuke and you to want to be together it break my heart but if you will be happy I will to ….

With love your Naruto -baka Uzumaki

Sakura stops reading and strart to cry !If I would become your wife and bear your childrens …

The love of my life Naruto Uzumaki ...I love you more than a life and if can't be with you I will be whit annybody …...

But this is not what I want …

Sakura heard familiar voice …. Naruto ! she couldn't beallive her eyes . Its Nice to see you again my love …. He saw the letter … I hope that what you say was a true .. Yea Naruto It was a true I life you more than a life … And I love you more than annything. He looks to her emerald eyes and only thing that he say was ...Sakura chan .. and then he lost mind ..

after few days in hospitel: Sakura was siting in chair next to Naruto he was laying on the bed with wounds he got some serious scars at his body and little hole in his chest .this wounds make a Chidory ...Sasuke you …. I will kill you if Naruto would'n survive …

Someone came in the room Sakura don't know who would that be Everyone were here Tsunade Shikamaru Kiba Rock Lee even Ino and others but it could be he .. and she saw him Ero senin she know it .. Hi Sakura .Hi Ero senin So your son is alive yea he is Jiraiya was smiling like never before ..When you start to call him Ero senin Sakura chan ?Both couldn't belive they eyes Naruto was smiling from to bed at them :) Jiraiya were smiling and sakura was only a staring at Naruto and blushing … Naruto také his chance .. He kiss her she was confused but she were kising him to ..

 _Im a women with the bigest luck in the world ...I have a best man in the world and future hokage_

Two days later : Naruto went out from hospital and see something wonderfull everyone were see him all his friends We are glad that you are alrigth ..Thank you everyone Naruto starst to crying this is so beautifull thank you ! Sakura come to him what about a date ? Ichiraku ? yea why not ..

 _Sakura want to go to ramen yessss_!

at the date : Hey old man. hey Naruto we are glad that you are ok

few minutes later : Sakura chan I wanna ask you would you become a my girlfriend ?Naruto was looking so cute . Yea I will Naruto and then come a kiss ... _yea he is mine men ! ...Sakura chan is my girlfriend yesssss!_

Epilog: Im so nervous Ino .. Don't be ...aaa you look so wonderfull ..Thank you ...I never new that you look so good in white dress ..Thank you Ino .. _Im wondering what Naruto do ?_

to Naruto :Im so nervous ..Not be Naruto kun let the power of youth be with you !Yea than you Lee .. Good news I found the suit for a Akamaru ...Yea good it will be a funny .

So ready Naruto :yea here go …

So ready Sakura: Yea this is my day ... _my marriage_

So this is a end I hope you like it I made it because Im a big NaruSaku shiper and I was verry disapointed about end of Naruto NaruHina and SasuSaku thing !a totaly bullshit !

So this is a end ...More fanfiction are coming


End file.
